onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
One Piece: Super Grand Battle! X
|platform = Nintendo 3DS |genre = Action }} One Piece: Super Grand Battle! X is a Nintendo 3DS game published by Bandai and developed by Ganbarion Official Website: http://www.bandaigames.channel.or.jp/list/opj/, and it's the sequel to the Grand Battle! and Gigant Battle series. It seems to focus on the New World and more than 85 of its characters First Scan: http://i.imgur.com/nlAivd4.jpg. The game features 4 player battles on a 2D plane, where each player chooses 2 playable characters to use in a Tag Team style combat system, referencing the Pirate Alliance theme. Stages * Corrida Colosseumhttp://www.siliconera.com/wordpress/wp-content/uploads/2014/07/onegrand04.png * Roger and Whitebeard's Final Meeting place http://www.siliconera.com/wordpress/wp-content/uploads/2014/07/onegrand03.png * Fishman Island * Thousand Sunny (Normal / Art-Art) * "Red Dragon" Stage * Tontatta Kingdom First PV: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5KqRQ5OQzXU * Marineford * Dressrosa Palace Characters Playable Characters Each Playable character has at least one Special Move, which, when activated, turns the screen red * Monkey D. Luffy (Gum Gum Elephant Storm) * Roronoa Zoro (Three Thousand Worlds) * Nami (Thunder Breed Tempo) * Usopp * Sanji (Diable Jambe: Flanchet Strike) * Tony Tony Chopper (Monster Form) * Nico Robin (Mil Fleur Gigantesco Mano) * Franky (General Franky) * Brook * Trafalgar D. Water Law (Giant Slicing Technique used on Vergo on Punk Hazard, except on a Marine Battleship in this game) * Portgas D. Ace (Flame Commandment: Flame Emperor) * Donquixote Doflamingo (Birdcage) * Issho (Meteors) * Burgess New Scan (Elbow Surge) * Whitebeard (Kaishin) * Akainu * Kizaru (Yasakani no Magatama) * Shiki (Lion's Threat Earth Blind) * Zephyr (Smash Blaster) * Shanks (Conquerors Haki) * Trébol * Buggy (Buggy Ball) * Bartolomeo * Silvers Rayleigh * Diamante * Marshall D. Teach * Lucy (Ryusoken: Ryu no Ibuki) ** Sabo Character (Ryusoken: Ryu no Ibuki + Mera Mera no Mi's Flames) * Smoker * Tashigi * Crocodile (Sables) * Kinemon/Momonosuke * Emporio Ivankov (Emporio Face Growth Hormone) * Boa Hancock (Perfume Femur) * Jinbe * Dracule Mihawk (Black Blade Single Flash) * Caesar Clown * Kuzan Support Characters * Eustass Kid * Basil Hawkins * Jewelry Bonney * Buffalo * Caribou * Baby 5 * Bepo * Senor Pink * X Drake * Sugar * Koala * Chinjao * Viola * Cavendish * Rebecca * Machvise * Pekoms * X Drake * Urouge * Killer * Capone Bege * Scratchmen Apoo * Lao G * Gladius * Gol D. Roger * Monet * Sengoku * Shirahoshi * Oars * Tamago * Kyros * Keimi * Arlong * Kuma * Marco * Charlotte Linlin * Moria Cameo Characters Roger and Whitebeard's Final Meeting place Stage * Edward Newgate * Gol D. Roger Corrida Colosseum Stage * Elizabello * Don Chinjao Fishman Island Stage * Megalo Tontatta Kingdom Stage * Leo Thousand Sunny Stage * Jora Items * Burn Bazooka http://www.siliconera.com/wordpress/wp-content/uploads/2014/07/onegrand02.png * Little Dragon * Ucy * Brachio Tank V * Yellow Great Rhinoceros Beetle * Lassoo * Carue Trivia *Roger and Whitebeard's Final Meeting place Stage resembles the same stage in One Piece: Gigant Battle! 2 New World. *This is the first video game to feature Akainu's post-timeskip appearance. *This is the first video game to feature the Donquixote Family members. *Sabo makes a debut as a playable character, both as "Lucy" then later his regular appearance as a secret character (but with the Mera-Mera No Mi mixed in his fighting style) References External Links *Official Website Site Navigation Category:Video Games